Imprint! On her!
by quidditchlover
Summary: Sam has a little sister named Taylor. She has been living with her father, who took her away when she was 2. She comes to live with Sam, with a dark past. Can the pack help her get over it? Imprint story. Warning: Abuse. May be a title change later.
1. Taylor Uley

**Hey guys! A new story, enjoy. Oh and I don't own Twilight. :( :) And I picked the name, In dedication, to one of my best friends. Love ya Tay! ****_thoughts:_**_ italics_

** Taylor's POV**

* * *

Another punch and kick. I sighed, I've got to get out of here. Maybe your confused, let me explain. My name is Taylor Uley. I'm sixteen years old. I have an older brother, Sam. He's 20, and he lives in La push, Washington with his girlfriend, Emily.I live in Sweetwater, Texas. I've always loved smaller towns, especially this one. I guess it runs in the family. Your probably wondering why i'm not with my brother right now. Well, that's easy. When I was two, my dad took me away, because my mom couldn't stand him drinking, so she kicked him out. He always loved here, even after he was kicked out. He won't let me see Sam, but I always keep in touch with him.

My mom died three years ago, and my dad started drinking heavier. Then, it got to the point, were he would start to hit me. The first time he hit me, was three months after my mom died.

_Flashback:_

_I walked into the kitchen to get something to drink. I went to the cabinet, and got out a glass. I walked over to the sink. and fixed some water. I felt someone behind me and turned around, and my dad was standing behind me, drunk of course. I gasped in shock, and accidentally dropped the glass, and it shattered...everywhere. Dad got so mad, I'm surprised he didn't turn red. He grabbed me arm and slapped me._

_I cried out and said, "Ow,"_

_"The next time you brake something, you'll get worse than that. Clean it up," he spat at me. I nodded._

_He slapped me again and screamed, "Answer me"_

_"Yes sir," I answered, quickly._

_ Flashback end_

__It eventually worsened, and got to kicking me, throwing me, punching me, calling me names, and sometimes even spitting on and at me, but this time he went to far. He did all of these things, plus he used a knife.

I got up and hobbled up the stairs the best I could. Everything, everywhere hurt. I went into the bathroom, and got what I needed out from under the sink to clean myself up. I looked in the mirror, and sucked in a deep breath. Their was blood all over my face. On my right cheek their was a black bruise, and my lip was cut. I cleaned up my face first, then moved on to the rest of my body. I lifted up my shirt at started at it in horror. Their was a huge gash where he cut me me, and it was bleeding profusely. It didn't look bad enough to need stitches, so I washed it off with water, and some paper towels, and covered it up with some gauze. the rest of my body was bad too. My stomach was black, blue, yellow, and purple from where he, kicked, and punched me.

I walked downstairs, and quietly over to the phone. My dad was passed out on the couch. I picked it up and dialed Sams number. It rung three times before someone answered.

**"**Hello?" was the reply of a feminine voice.

"Hey Emily, it's Taylor. Do you think you could put Sam on the phone?" I whispered. I didn't want him waking up, that wouldn't turn out good.

"Sure, sweetie," she responded. I heard the phone being moved around, and her calling Sam in the background.

"Hey Tay, what's up?"

"Um, Sam, do you think it would be a problem if I came to live with you for a while. If it's not than that's okay, I just... things down here.. they uh-" he cut off my rambling.

"Tay, of course you can come stay with me. I bet Emily would love to see you in person. Just call me back, and tell me when your going to be here so I can pick you up."

"I will, Call you back soon. Love ya Sammy," I replied. I got on my computer, (she saved up the money and secretly bought it)and looked up what time it would be when I landed. _Texas is 2 hours ahead, so if theirs a flight at 12:00 p.m, I'll be their at 3:00 p.m. (all of this is true. I worked it out) _I thought. I bought the ticket and It will be sent today. I looked at the clock and it read, _11:00 a.m. _I had about 30 min. to pack. I called Sam and let him know. He was ecstatic that I would be getting there early. I packed all my things in a suitcase, which wasn't a lot.

15 min. later

* * *

I arrived at the airport and went to were my plane would be. I gave the woman my ticket and went in and sat down.

_Okay, I can do this. I'm starting over. It'll be hard, but I can do it . I'm ready for this, It's what I wanted...I hope._


	2. The imprint!

**Hey guys, I don't own twilight and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

** TAYLOR'S POV**

* * *

The plane landed at 3:00 p.m. As I got off, and went to get my stuff, my mind started to wonder. What if they don't want me to stay with them? What if they think I'm a burden like dad already does? What if They want to send me back. That last thought stung. I hoped they didn't want to send me back, and I hope that my dad doesn't find me.

I got my stuff, and started to walk around looking for Sam. As I was walking, I bumped into someone, a lady.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry" I apologized.

"Watch where your going, girl!" she snapped at me and walked off. I sighed and started to get up, when a hand reached out to me.

"Hi, do you need help?" A girl asked, smiling. She had three scars running down her face, they kind of looked like the three running down my arm.

"Uh, th-thanks." I stuttered, taking her hand and letting her pull me up.

"No problem. My names Emily, Emily Young."

"Really, oh, um... It's me Taylor, I talked to you on the phone, remember?"

Recognition flashed in her eyes, and she pulled me into a hug. I almost groaned in pain, and pulled away, but she seemed so nice, and I didn't want her to feel bad, or hurt her feelings.

"Oh! Taylor. I'm _so _glad to finally meet you. Come one, Let's go see Sam, and here's a warning, he might be a little big, but he's not scary," she told me. She just about dragged me over to where Sam was waiting.

"Taylor, Sam." she introduced. Sam was huge. He had big muscles, and he was about 6'6. He also had this tattoo, that I had to admit, was pretty cool. He hugged me quietly, except for when he whispered "Glad to have you here, Tay."

After he hugged me we headed to his car. I put my stuff in the trunk of his truck, and sat in the back. The ride home was quiet. It wasn't awkward, but it wasn't exactly comforting either. When we arrived at his house, Sam got my suitcase, and Emily led me inside into the living room. In there, were a bunch of shirtless boys, and a few girls.

"Taylor this is Paul, Jared, Jacob, Quill, Collin, Brady, and Seth and Embry will be here in a minute" she pointed to the guys as she said them, then introduced the girls, "and this is Leah, Kim, and Claire." Claire was about 5, and she was super cute, not to mention, Emily's Niece. I looked at all of the everyone, when someone suddenly entered from the back. It was Embry. When I looked into his eyes, it was like the whole world had stopped, and it was only me and him

EMBRY'S POV

* * *

I entered Sams house from the back door after patrol with Seth, and walked into the living room. I looked around and their was a girl standing next to Emily. This must be Sams sister. I suddenly looked into her eyes, and the whole world stopped. She was the only thing that mattered. I wanted to go over there, and hug her, and protect her, and make sure nothing ever hurt her. If they did, they would be in trouble.

OH CRAP! I imprinted on Sams SISTER!

**Okay, so I hope you like. And I have something new. If I get three more reviews I'll update. So if you want the next chapter then, REVIEW!**


	3. talking

**Okay, I just wanted to say thank you guys for the reviews. I don't own Twilight. oh a new POV to start with. Yay! Also, later on the Cullen's and Bella will come in, but Bella will still be human.**

**SAMS POV**

* * *

I walked in the house and went up the stairs to put Taylor's suitcase in her room. I came back down to see Embry here, staring at her like she's the only person in the world. I started shaking, and everyone noticed me.

"Embry, outside NOW!" I said through gritted teeth. I can not believe he imprinted on my baby sister! I walked outside, into the woods, he followed. When we got there, I lost it. I exploded and phased...He phased too.

( Embry: _italics, _Sam: **bold)**

**"****_I can not believe you imprinted on my sister!"_**

_"Dude, please, you know I can't help it. It's not my fault."_

I growled at him. **"Fine, but if you hurt her, make her cry, or push her to do something she doesn't want to do, I WILL KILL YOU! Got it?"**

He nodded his head, and said _"I won't. I couldn't. Don't worry, man."_

I nodded too, and responded, **"Good, but you have to tell her. She doesn't know anything about** **us."**

Once again, he nodded. I changed back, and grabbed a pair of shorts and a shirt. I always have pair kept out here just in case I had to phase and didn't have time to get clothes. He phased back too, but he didn't rip his clothes when he first phased, so he just changed back into his. we both walked back inside and Embry walked up to Taylor.

* * *

**TAYLOR'S POV**

Sam and Embry walked back in and I sighed in relief. I don't know what happened out there, but Sam looked mad, and Embry looked scared. Embry came up to me and asked if I would take a walk with him. I said yes, and we got up and walked out. I was a little scared, I mean wouldn't you if you've been through everything I have, and your following someone you don''t even really know into the woods, but I followed him anyway, until we came to a cliff side. He sat down, so I followed his lead.

"Okay Taylor, have you heard the legends of La push?" he started. I nodded my head, confused. Of course I new. My dad would tell me them all the time before... everything changed.

"Well, the one with us being decedents of wolves... it-it's true. Everyone that was in that room is a wolf, except Emily, Kim, and of course, Claire," he stated, nervously. I froze for a second, then started laughing hysterically, but he didn't laugh also. I stopped and just looked at him.

"Yo-you weren't kidding, were you? You really are wolves aren't you?" I asked. He nodded. I took a step back, wide eyed.

"but don't worry, like the legend says, we protect La Push."

I just continued to stare at him, until I said, "Prove it."

He just sighed, stood up, and started to strip. I jumped up, saying, "Embry, what are you doing!?"

He responded with "Proving it."

Once he was naked, he started shaking, and all of a sudden, their was a wolf in his place. My mouth dropped open, and I stepped away. He whimpered, and took a step forward to me. I stopped, then walked toward him, and petted his head.

"You really are a wolf," I murmured. After a while of just petting him, I stepped away.

He whimpered again, and I said, "I want to talk to human Embry again." He barked out a laugh, then took his clothes in his mouth, and trotted away. After a few seconds, he came back fully clothed.

I sat down, and he sat beside me.

"So.. what else do I need to know?" I asked. He got kinda nervous again.

"Well, theirs more. Their is this thing, called imprinting. It's kind of were a wolf finds its soul mate. That person does and is anything their imprint wants or needs. A protector, a friend, a brother/sister... or a lover, and well.. I imprinted on you," he said. I was shocked, nobody really cared about me before, with the exception of Sam, so I was surprised, to say the least.

"Wow, um.. well, nobody has really cared about me like that besides Sam, and I'vneverhadaboyfriendbefore." I said the last part really fast.

He looked shocked. "Really, you've never had a boyfriend before?" he asked. I nodded.

"Well... I can.. If you want... well we can try... but like I said only if you want," he said. I thought about it. _This is it, I wanted a change, and I got it. Now here someone is, and they want to get close to you._

"Sure," I said smiling at him. His whole face lit up like a kid on Christmas day.

"Really?"

"Yes, Really." He was still smiling. He bent down and lent in. My breath picked up. _He's going to kiss me! My first kiss! _I thought. His lips touched mine and he kissed me. I froze for a second, the kissed him back, shyly. We both pulled away for breath.

I Smiled at him, and said, "Come on, I think everyone is waiting for us, and we have a serious mission ahead... telling Sam." I said. He groaned, and I laughed.

He looked at me and responded, "Well, lets get this over with." He gave me his hand, stood up, and said, "Shall we?"

I took his hand in mine,stood up as well and said," We shall," and giggled, while we walked back to the house.

**Yay! chapter 3. okay, remember, 3 reviews and a new chapter.**


	4. Bruises, pain, and pasts

**Hey guys! Well, I got three reviews. I'm going to move it down to 2 though, because it's hardly working, and I ****_really_**** need the reviews. Anyway, I hope you really like this chapter, it's ****_my_**** favorite, I know that. So, enjoy... and review!**

** TAYLOR'S POV**

* * *

We walked back to the house hand in hand, in peaceful silence. When we got to the house, I stopped. Embry looked and me concerned and confused. I just smiled at him, and he smiled back. We walked in, and straight to the living room. Everyone got quite when we walked in.

"So... you guys are wolves," I said, breaking the silence. They nodded and Paul, I think, laughed. I looked at Embry and noticed he moved and was now sitting by Seth and Jared, once again, I think. I walked over to Sam shyly, and told him I would be in my room. He nodded and continued talking with Emily. I walked out hurriedly, and walked up the stairs. I stopped at a door that said 'Taylor' on it. I opened it, and walked in. The room was a light green color. The bed was a queen size. It was pink and different shades of blue. Their was a light wooded dresser on the side of the room, and beside it was a door. I opened it, and it led to a walk in closet.

'Not like i'll be putting it to much use,' I thought bitterly. That _man_ never let me buy new clothes, but when he did, it was because he was afraid people would get suspicious, because my clothes were _awful._

I shook my head to get the thoughts out of my head. I couldn't-wouldn't think about that now. I continued to explore my room. I looked at the clock on the table beside my bed, and their was a note. It read:

_ We're glad you're here. We hope you get settled in well, and like it her. Also, know this, we will always be here for you when you need it._

_ Love,_

_ Emily and Sam_

I smiled. Things might actually turn out good. I looked at the alarm clock. It was 5:30 already. Time goes fast. Hm... tomorrow is Saturday, maybe I'll go looking around. I unpacked all my things and put them in their places.

After I got done, I walked out of the room, and down to the kitchen. When I walked in, the guys were still here, and they were eating like pigs. Must be a wolf thing. Emily noticed me and came over to me.

"Taylor! How long have you been standing there?"

"Not long," I responded.

"Good. You must be hungry. I was just about to come and get you." She led me over to some food. Apparently, she had saved me some before they ate it all. I took the plate and sat down in a chair, beside Embry. He looked up, swallowed, and smiled at me. I smiled back shyly. I started to eat, and soon got finished. I got up and took my plate over to the sink. I started to clean it, when Emily came over here.

"Oh, Taylor go sit down. You don't need to do this," she said

"It's fine, I want to help," I said back. She looked at me carefully for a second, then sighed, giving in.

"Fine, but only if you really want to," I nodded, and she sighed again then left, to find Sam I'm guessing. I finished the dishes within 5 min, seeing as how I had to do the everyday. I walked into the living room, and sat down in the floor, in front of the couch. I looked around and noticed Embry wasn't here. Right when I noticed he came in, sat next to me, then took my hand. I blushed and looked at the t.v.

The rest of the night went like this, talking watching t.v, and me blushing like an idiot profusely, until about 10:30. I felt me eyes starting to droop, and my head starting to fall. Embry noticed this, and looked at Sam. That's all I remember, before everything went black.

**EMBRY'S POV**

* * *

I looked at Taylor and saw her eyes drooping, and her head falling, it fell on my shoulder. I looked at Sam, and said, "Can I take her to her room? She's asleep."

He looked at me suspiciously for a second, then sighed.

"Fine, but you better not do anything," he threatened. I nodded at him.

"I won't, I promise."

I picked her up bridal style, and carried her to her room. I set her down on her bed and the sat down at the end. I looked at her for a while, before getting up, kissing her cheek, and leaving the room.

I left at about 11:30, since Taylor was asleep. I drove home, thinking about Taylor. When I got there, I walked up to my room, and fell asleep, dreaming about the girl, who has been stilling my thought, and already stolen my heart.

**TAYLOR'S POV...again**

* * *

I woke up this morning in pain. The Bruises on my stomach were killing me. The clock on my table were shouting 9:00 a.m. I sighed and got out of the bed, very slowly. I walked over to my dresser and pulled out clothes and my things for a shower. I walked out of the room and to the bathroom. When I got in there, I shut the door, and lifted my shirt. I sucked in a deep breath. I new it would look bad, but not this bad. One whole side of my stomach was purple from where he continually kicked me, and the other side was a kind of yellow color. I heard an intake of breath, and looked at the door. Oops! I forgot to lock the door! I looked up, and there was Sam. Looking surprised, mad, and upset, all at the same time. Uh-oh. This will not be good. Here we go.

(**I was thinking about ending it there, but I wanted to write more. Plus, I couldn't do it too you.)**

"Uh.. hi Sam," I said nervously.

"Taylor, why is your stomach different colors," He said very calmly, and it instantly scared me.

"Uh... well... um... It was um... dad." I whispered the last part, hoping he wouldn't here it. Apparently, he did, because he looked enraged.

"HE DID WHAT!?" He shouted, shaking.

I involuntarily flinched away. He seemed to notice this and calmed down a bit, but not much, he was still shaking. I heard foot steps, and saw the Everyone had come up to see what was wrong.

I heard growls and remembered I still had my shirt up. I quickly pulled my shirt down, and looked at Embry. He looked pained by this and was shaking, so I instantly walked over to him, and put my hand on his chest. He calmed down and stopped shaking. Emily and Kim did the same, and Claire hugged Quill. The rest of the guys started to calm down, and I sighed.

"Let's go downstairs," I suggested timidly. I was still scared. They looked really mad, and I thought they would hurt me. No. They wouldn't do that. They're not dad. They nodded and we walked downstairs.

Embry sat down on the couch and pulled me into his lap. I embraced it, because honestly, I needed it right now. Once everyone else was either seated or somewhere comfortable, I started.

"Okay, so this is not going to be good so please, try not to phase in her."

They nodded, so I continued.

"Well, when I was two, my mom couldn't take my dad drinking anymore, so she kicked him out, and he took me with him. He always loved her, even after she kicked him out. For about 11 years things were fine. He would what little girls loved their dads to do, but when my mom died, things went downhill. It was three months after my mom died, when he first hit me. I went into the kitchen for water. I had it in my hands and he came up behind me and scared the crap out of me. I dropped the glass out of fright. He got so mad he hit me across the face. That was the first on lightest time he did anything to me. For about a year he would just hit and slap, and yell at me, but after that, he started to kick and spit, and push me, and throw things at me. Sam, Emily, when I said I wanted to come up here, It was because of two reasons. one: I wanted to get away from him, and two: I wanted to actually see Sam. He doesn't know where I'm at. I didn't even leave him a letter."

By the end, I was crying, and most of them were doing a good job of staying calm. But Paul, He was not he was shaking like crazy. He got up and ran out of the house. Leah was looking at me with soft eyes, but was still shaking. She got up also and Followed him out.

Boy, I am glad that's over.


	5. La Push Beach, and running into a Cullen

**Hey guys! I am so happy! I got 3 reviews instead of 2! Thank you! I would have updated yesterday, but I had softball practice, and didn't get home until about 7:00, and by then I was already exhausted. Anyway, on with the story. I love you guys! (Oh, and most chapters will be in Taylor's POV unless I feel like doing another POV)**

** I don't own Twilight.**

** Taylor's POV**

* * *

Everything was quiet for a minute, then Sam got up and came over to hug me.

"I'm sorry..." he apologized, "I should have suspected something was going on. I'm so sorry."

"Sam, stop apologizing. You have nothing to be sorry for. Their was no way you could have known this was happening. So don't apologize for anything," I commanded.

He sighed and reluctantly nodded his head, and went back over to Emily, wrapping an arm around her middle. Embry did the same to me, pulling me tight against his chest protectively.

After about 10 minutes, things were calm again. Leah had come back, but Paul was still out. They explained that Paul had a similar past to mine, and he was really sensitive about it. I felt bad for him. He didn't need that.

It was about 12:30 o' clock when we ate. Chicken Parmesan. One of my favorite foods, especially Emily's. They, once again, ate like pigs, even Embry. After we ate, Embry and Jared had patrol at 1:00 so he had to leave.

"Don't worry Taylor. I will be back at 4:00. Then we will have time alone," he told me as he was about to leave.I didn't want him to leave. I felt protected and safe with him. It was a new feeling and I loved it.

"I know, I just don't want you to leave," I said.

He nodded his head in agreement with me, then leaned down. I met him half way, and our lips touched. We broke apart when we heard someone clear their throat. I looked up, and their was Sam, standing there looking annoyed.

"Look, I know you guys are a couple, and a new imprint and all, but please," he begged "Not in front of me."

I blushed and looked down. Embry took my hand in his, then leaned and kissed me on the cheek.

"I'll be back soon," he said to me, then left. I sighed and looked around. Their was nothing really to do. '_I guess I'll go look around then,' _I thought.

I walked up to my room, and got my phone. I had also saved up for this. I put on some pants, and walked down stairs. Emily and Sam were on the couch watching t.v.

I went up them. "I think I'm going to look around La push, and maybe even Forks," I announced.

Sam looked up from the t.v, and said,"Okay, please be careful in Forks, and do. not. go. in. the. woods."

I nodded and walked outside. Wen I got there, in the driveway, was a car. It looked like a 1968 blue Cadillac (On profile). I almost screamed. I absolutely loved older cars. They were amazing.

I walked back inside for a second, and paused at Sam

"Um... Sam? Who's car is that?" I questioned him.

He grinned at me for a second, then said, "Yours Tay. I knew how much you loved older cars, so I went up to the old car shop before you came. It needed fixing, so I told them to do that and send it here when they got done. Looks like they got done."

I looked at him, then practically jumped on him for a hug.

"Thank you!" I cried.

I pulled back and grinned back at him. I looked around for Emily once I noticed she wasn't here.

Sam noticed this and said, "Emily said she was getting you something."

Right when he said that she walked in., and right up to me. She handed me 2 50$ bills. I looked at them in shock, then looked at here.

I gaped at her for a minute, then said, "No.. no no no. I cannot take this. It's your money, not mine."

"NO. Take it. Go shopping at the mall in Forks. Your going to need clothes for school anyway, which starts Monday by the way. Also, you are going to Forks High School. It's better. Now go," she said, also handing me keys. I pocketed the money and held the keys tightly in my hand. I hugged her hard too, then headed outside, and got in the car.

I drove up to La Push Beach first. I got out of my car, and heard someone whistle. I looked up and their was a van of people parked beside me. their were 7 people. 3 girls and 4 boys.

"Nice ride," a guy said. It was a boy with sandy blond hair and a puppy dog face. Also the one that whistled.

"Thanks," I said, blushing.

The boy came up to me and held out his hand.

"I'm Mike."

I shook his hand cautiously. He was a guy, and Guys still scared me.

"Er...I'm Taylor. Nice to meet you," I responded.

"Are you new? I haven't seen you around," he questioned.

"Um.. kind of yea," I told him.

He look confused so I explained.

"I used to live here in La push, but moved away when I was really young."

"Oh... well, are you going to school up on the reservation, or at Forks?" He asked. This kid sure does ask a lot of questions.

"I'm going to Forks," I said. He looked relieved for some reason.

"Really! We all go there too. I'll be able to see you there," he said.

A girl came up to us.

"Mike! Leave the poor girl alone," she exclaimed to him.

She held her hand out to me, and I shook it.

"Hi. I'm Angela."

"I'm Taylor. It's good to meet you," I told her.

"So, are you going to Forks?" She asked.

I nodded saying, "Yep."

"Okay. Well, I'll most likely see you there. Bye," she said, pulling Mike away.

Hm.. she seems nice, but Mike looks like a lost puppy that will follow you around.

I continued to walk up and down the beach without interruption. When I was done, I walked back down to my car. I got in and started it. I drove all the way up to Forks mall. I parked next to a yellow Porsche. It looked really expensive. I wonder who had the money for that. I got out and walked into the mall. The first store I went into, was Hot Topic. I got a pretty purple shirt, and cute shoes from there. The next store I went into, was Rue 21, and I got some pajamas, perfume, make up, and a new wallet. I kept going around to different stores.

By the time I got to the last store I wanted to go into, Armani Exchange, it was 3:25. I walked into the store with one bag, (I put all the others in the car) and looked around. I came across this gorgeous dress. It was blue and purple and came down to a little above my knee. I knew I had to buy it, so I got it. I walked around more, but as I was going around, I wasn't really paying attention. I accidentally ran into someone. I fell to the ground with a 'thud.' I looked up and their was a girl with short spiky hair and goldish eyes.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" She exclaimed picking up the clothes for me.

"I'm Alice Cullen by the way."

**Okay! Done with this chapter! And please review! Remember 2 reviews and I'll update. Love ya!**


	6. Talking with Alice Cullen

**Wow! More reviews. Thank you guys! Well, 2 more reviews, and I don't own twilight.**

** Taylor's POV**

* * *

I got up off the ground, while she handed me my clothes back. She was very beautiful. She was about 4'11, and had short, spiky black hair.

"It's okay, and I'm Taylor Uley," I said quietly. She looked shocked for a second, but the shock quickly turned into excitement.

"Oh! I love that dress you picked out. It's gorgeous," she gushed.

"Thank you," I responded.

"I've never seen you around here. You must be new,"she said.

I nodded. Everyone is noticing I'm new. Well, It is a very small town, so I guess people are going to notice.

"Well, I'm going to go pay for these," I said.

"Oh, I was just heading over there too. Lets go!" She exclaimed, gabbing my arm and almost pulling me over there. Wow, this girl is seriously outgoing and perky.

we payed for our stuff and headed out of the store. I looked at the time. 3:40, I've got about 20 minutes till Embry gets back.

"Well, where are you going next?" She questioned me.

"Uh... well, I was going to get a little something to eat, actually," I informed her. She looked a little sad.

"Oh, okay. Well, are you going to Forks high, or the reservation school?"

"I'm going to Forks," I said.

She instantly looked excited again.

"Yay! I'll see you at school Monday. Oh, I bet we're going to be really good friends!" She almost screamed. Yep, definitely perky. Almost like a pixi.

"Okay, well, I'll see you at school on Monday. Bye, Alice," I said.

"Bye!"

I walked over to the food court, while she walked into a new store, a shoe store. I got a small hamburger from McDonald's, and sat down and ate it. Once I got finished, I walked outside to my car. The Porsche was already gone. I put my bag in the back seat with the others, and drove home.

**Alice's POV (YAY, I love Alice)**

* * *

"Okay, well, I'll see you at school on Monday. Bye, Alice," she said.

"Bye!" I said, walking the other way. I walked into a shore store, and bought a few pairs. I left the mall after that, satisfied with what all I got. I must have gotten 30 bags. I walked to my car, and noticed that their was an older car parked next to mine. It looked taken care of. Rosalie would love to tinker with that. I'll have to tell her I saw it.

I drove home and put away all the things I bought. I walked downstairs and found everyone down there, even Bella. I walked over to Jasper and sat in his lap. He kissed me very briefly, then I turned to Rosalie.

"Hey Rose, I was at the mall and when I got out their was a 1968 blue Cadillac. Whoever it was took real good care of it, because it looked very nice." I thought back to it, and Edward saw it. I also let me running into Taylor slip on accident.

He looked really mad for a second.

"Alice, you could have really hurt her. What happened?"

Everyone looked confused, so I filled them in on what happened with Taylor, and how I ran into her.

"She said her last name was Uley too, so her and Sam must be related," I informed them.

They all looked shocked, so I continued.

"She also said she was going to Forks High School, so we'll see her there."

"Well, You all be nice to her, Okay?" Esme commanded. We all nodded, Bella too. She had a high respect for Sam, and I don't even know why.

**Sam's POV**

* * *

I heard the door open, and concluded it must be Taylor. It was, I smelled her scent, but I also smelled another scent. The Cullen's. I growled, and everyone looked at me. Embry and Jared got back 5 minutes ago.

They all looked at me, but stopped when they smelt the scent, too.

She walked in here, and looked around at us. She walked up to Embry and sat in his lap. I tried to act as calm as I could.

"Taylor..."


	7. school, and the cold ones

**Hey people! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Although, I'm very happy with the reviews! Yay! Now 3 REVIEWS and I update. I don't own Twilight, sadly. Anyway keep reviewing!**

** Taylor's pov**

* * *

"Taylor... Did you happen to run into a Cullen while shopping today?" Sam asked. It looked like he was forcing himself not to yell. I was so confused.

"Um.. Ya. We talked for a while. Why? How did you know?" I responded.

"Taylor, you need to stay away from the Cullen's." What!? why, Alice seemed really nice. And he didn't answer my second question.

"What!? Why?" I questioned.

"Taylor, do you remember from the legends about the cold ones?" He asked.

I nodded. What does this have to do with anything?

"Well, the Cullen's are the cold ones," he told me.

I froze. That's why Alice was so cold, and pale. Plus her eyes, aren't vampires supposed to have red eyes.

"Aren't vampires supposed to have red eyes, not gold?"

"Yes well, the Cullen's only drink from animals."

Oh. That explains it, but if they drink from why are they dangerous.

"Sam, if they drink from animals, they aren't really dangerous. Besides, I already told Alice I'd talk to her at school. She's one of the first people I've talked to since I got here, besides all of you, and I'm not just going to ignore her," I explained to him.

He looked a little mad, and kind of scary, but I didn't care. I wasn't going to ignore her, just because he said so.

"Whatever, just watch out for them. They could accidentally slip up and hurt or kill you. I don't want my baby sister hurt or dead."

I nodded. I understood, I wouldn't want him hurt or dead either.

"Okay, well I'm hungry," Paul exclaimed. We all laughed, but I was kind of hungry to.

I went to sleep about 9:45, since I had school tomorrow.

* * *

I woke up at 6:30. School started at 7:30. That gives me an hour to get ready. I walked over to my closet and picked out a pair of dark blue ripped skinny jeans, and a yellow v-neck shirt that had lace at the bottom. I went into the bathroom and took a shower. After I got out I put on the clothes I picked out, and put on a little make up, and foundation to cover up some of the bruises on my arms. I don't want people seeing the bruises.

I walked downstairs after I got everything finished. I went into the kitchen and got myself an apple. It looked like Emily was already up too. She came up to me and gave me 10 dollars.

"Here, this is for lunch get you something good," she said. I hugged and thanked her. The clock said 7:00. I still had 30 minutes left until school started.

I walked out to my car, started it, and left. I pulled up at the school at 7:10. Their were quite a few people here, so they stared. I got out of my car, and headed up to the front office. I walked in and instantly felt warm and comfortable.

"Yes?"

I looked at the lady behind the desk. The tag said Mrs. Cope.

"Um... Hi. I-I'm new here," I stuttered.

She smiled warmly at me.

"Ah, you must be Taylor Uley." I nodded.

"Okay well, here's your schedule, a map of the school, and you just need to get this piece of paper signed by all of your teachers. If you need any help or have any questions don't be afraid to ask," she told me.

I nodded and left the office. I walked back down to my car and waited outside of it. I still had 15 minutes left now. I looked at my schedule.

_JUNIOR__ SCHEDULE: (I think)_

_Government: Mr. Jefferson_

_Gym: Coach Clapp_

_trigonometry__: Mr. Varner_

_English: Mr. Mason_

_Spanish: Mrs. Cuello (not in the book)_

_Lunch_

_Biology: Mr. Banner _

Hm.. not a bad schedule. This might not be such a bad day.


	8. school

**Hey. So... theirs not much to say except, I don't own Twilight, and REVIEW!**

Taylor's POV

* * *

The bell finally rang after 15 minutes of waiting, and people staring at me and my car. I trudged off to my first period using the map that Mrs. Cope had given me.

I walked into the classroom, and immediately spotted Alice. Sh saw me too, because she waved at me, and I waved back. Mr. Jefferson came up to me then.

"Ah, our new student."

I nodded and handed him my paper I had to get signed by my teachers. He signed it and told me to sit next to Alice. Good thing it wasn't someone I didn't know.

He soon started teaching, and I listened to him. About 20 minutes into class, I saw Alice slide me something. A piece of paper. I took it and read it.

(_Alice, _**Taylor)**

_'Hey'_

**'Hey Alice. Whats up?'**

_'Well, I was wondering weather you wanted to sit with me, my family, and Edwards girlfriend today at lunch.'_

I thought about it. I didn't know anyone else, so I guess I could.

**'Sure. I'd love to sit with ya'll at lunch'**

_'Yay!'_

I'm pretty sure Sam won't be to happy about this if he finds out, oh well. Alice and me spent the rest of the class passing notes, talking about my schedule, school, and a bunch of other things, too.

I jumped when the bell rang, because I wasn't expecting it. I got up, as well as Alice.

"So, I'll see you at lunch the?" Her voice sounded so hopeful.

"Ya, Alice. I'll see you at lunch, bye." She glided out, literally glided, after I said that. I shook my head and headed off to my next class.

The rest of the day until lunch passed by smoothly. I found out that I had Spanish with Angela, and a girl named Bella swan. I walked out of class, and to lunch after Spanish. I found Alice waiting for me outside the cafeteria.

"Hey! Come on, I want you to meet everybody," she said.

I wonder what I'm getting myself into.

**Okay, I know it's not that long, but I really don't feel that good. So review anyway.**


	9. phone calls and worries

**Hey! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so long, so to make it up, I tried to make this one a little longer. **

**Important: Also, I messed up on something, Bella, Edward and Alice are seniors, Taylor is a junior and will graduate at 17, but Taylor was in a senior Government and Spanish class. I just wanted to clear it up. This is also during the book Eclipse.**

** I don't own Twilight.**

Taylor's POV

* * *

I walked into the lunchroom with Alice and got my lunch, then she lead me to her table. Everyone was looking at Alice and I as we walked by. I looked at the table that Alice was leading me to, and noticed that Bella was sitting with her family. She probably Edwards girlfriend. We walked up to the table, Alice sat next to a guy with blond hair that looked like he was in pain, must be the blood. I sat down in the open seat on her right. On my left was Bella, she smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Okay everyone, This is Taylor Uley," she started.

Everyone either nodded at me or said "Hi," so she continued.

"That's Bella, Beside her is Edward, her boyfriend," the bronze haired dude. "Then Emmett," the big, burly guy. "And his girlfriend Rosalie," the supermodel with blond hair, she doesn't look too happy about me sitting here, and she scared me a , All of a sudden, I felt this weird calming sensation over come me. "and beside me is my boyfriend Jasper," she concluded.

"Hi," I said shyly.

I started eating and noticed that nobody else was besides Bella, it must be a vampire thing. I wonder if I should tell them I know about it, it would probably be a smart idea.

"So guys, I think I should tell you I already know about you," I informed them.

They all stiffened, even Bella.

"What do you know?" Edward asked.

"Well, for starters I, of course, know your vampires. I also know that your extremely cold, beautiful, very fast and very strong. Also, that three of you have special abilities, I just don't know who or what they are," I told them. I felt that calm sensation again, and looked around.

"Who's doing that?" I questioned curiously. They looked a little shocked, then looked at Jasper.

"That was me. It's my power, I can feel and manipulate the emotions of people in the room, except you," he explained. I along with everyone else at the table were shocked.

"Is that normal?" I asked. Everyone else shook their head.

"What about the other two."

"I can read people's minds, except Bella's and your's," Edward said. Again, weird.

"You can't read her mind either?" Bella asked.

He shook his head.

"It's all fuzzy."

"Now who else?"

"That would be me," Alice said, "I can see the future of everyone but-"

"Let me guess, everyone but me?"

She nodded.

The atmosphere around was a little tense, so I changed the subject. The bell rang soon, and I was heading off to Biology with . I got my paper signed and sat down next to another girl. The bell rang at 2:30 p.m. and I walked out to the parking lot. I saw the Cullen's and Bella all waiting around their cars. I waved to them, and walked to my car. I was just about to get in when I heard,

"Taylor wait." I stopped and turned around. It was Rosalie, and that shocked me, she didn't seem to like me very much.

"This is your car?" She asked.

When I nodded she continued.

"What year Cadillac is it?" She asked again, excitedly.

That shocked me. She doesn't seem like the type to know about cars.

"Uh, it's a 1968. Why? Are you interested in cars?"

She nodded at me.

"Could I take a look at the hood sometime?"

"Sure, if you'd like," I told her.

She squealed, thanked me, then walked back to her family. I got in my car and drove back home. When I got there I walked into the living room and saw that everyone in the pack was here. I walked over to Embry on the couch and sat next to him. He put his arm around my waist and kiss me softly.

"Hey baby. How was school with the leeches?"

I gave him a stern look, and he sighed and apologized. For about two hours we just sat and talked while watching t.v, until the phone rang.

"I'll get it," I said and got up, before anyone could say anything. I walked into the kitchen and got the phone of the hanger.

"Hello?" I answered

"Taylor..." I froze

My dad. How did he get this number.

"W-what d-do you w-want?" I stuttered out.

"You... and I will get you," he said, then hung up.

I started to panic. I took a deep breath and hung up the phone, then headed back into the living room. I walked over to Embry and sat in his lap this time. He saw I was little shaky and got worried.

"What's wrong, Taylor?" He asked, as he snaked his arms around my waist.


	10. Break Downs and Begins of a Nightmare

**Hey, sorry about the wait, been busy again. So, to the point, I don't own Twilight.**

** Taylor's POV**

* * *

I turned to Sam with a panicked look.

"I-it was d-dad," I stuttered. His face quickly contorted from worry and confusion, to anger.

"What did he say?" He asked, furiously.

"He-he said that he wanted to get me and that he will," I answered. I felt Embry's arms tighten around my waist.

"He won't get you, we won't let him," he whispered in my ear.

I nodded and tried to take comfort in what he said, but I couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen. I don't know what, but it is and soon.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"It's 6:45, would you like to help me cook dinner?" Emily asked. I agreed, it would get my mind off things. I got off of Embry's lap and followed Emily into the kitchen.

"What are we making?" I questioned.

"Spaghetti and meatballs, green beans, some garlic bread, Salad and on Paul's request, more like demand," I grinned at her, " Baked Potatoes."

"Sounds good."

She walked over to the freezer and got out the garlic bread and meatballs, while I walked to the cabinet and got out 4 cans of green beans, the noddles, spaghetti sauce, and potatoes. I opened them and walked over to the stove. Emily walked over to the counter with the stuff she grabbed and set it down. She opened all the stuff, and I filled a pan with water. I brought it over the the stove and started boiling it.

"So," she started," how are you and Embry doing?"

"We're doing really good," I said with a huge smile. Every time I talk about Embry, I have a smile on my face (As long as it's good).

"You really like him, don't you?"

"Ya, I do. I mean, I haven't even known him that long, and I'm already head over heals for him," I answered truthfully.

"Well, that's what the imprinting does to you," she said.

"Emily, do you know what would happen if a persons imprint died?" I asked. She hesitated for a second before answering.

"If a wolfs imprint died, it would be like the wolf died too. They'd be heartbroken, and feel like the couldn't live anymore. When a imprint gets hurt, they just feel like the have to fix it, like they were hurt too, but it's ten times worse when one dies, that's all I know. Sam told me. I asked him the same question," she replied.

"How would he know?"

"The elders, most likely," she replied.

We continued to cook in silence, which left me alone to my thoughts. 'What if he does get find me, will the pack really be able to protect me from him, they can't be with me 24/7, what if...' I was broken out of my thoughts by a timer going of. The noodles were done. I drained them, while Emily got the sauce and meatballs ready to put on the noodles. Once all the food was ready (Which was a lot) we put it on the table.

"We should get our food first, before they don't eat it all," Emily suggested. I nodded and got my own plate, then moved out of the way.

"Food's ready!" She called.

I heard the stomping of feet heading in. I waited for everyone to get inside the kitchen before I left. I walked into the Living room and sat on the, for once, empty couch in front of the t.v. I turned it on and changed it to the news. Yes, the news.

_"More murders and disappearances have been reported. Police investigations are leading to believe that it's either a wild serial killer or a vicious new gang..."_ the reporter said.

Vampires were my first thought, but I shook it off. The only vampires near are the Cullen's, and they all drink animal blood. Unless their are any visitors...

"I remember reading that in the paper, bet it's some blood suckers," Paul's voice broke me out of my thoughts.

I guess he had the same thoughts as I did. The couch dipped beside me and I looked over, it was Embry. He put his arm around my waist.

"Are you okay, you seem out of it?" He asked. I nodded and kissed his cheek to let him know I was okay. That seemed to relax him, because he started to eat his food. I finished mine, then stood up.

"I'm going to the bathroom, I'll be back," I said, then walked down the hallway to the bathroom. I walked in and shut the door. I stood in front if the mirror and stared at my reflection.

'I'm scared, what if dad hurts someone.' With that thought I broke down. I slid my back against the wall and started sobbing. I don't know how long I stayed for, but honestly, I didn't care. I was just to worried about everyone. A knock sounded on the door.

"Taylor, are you okay?" It was Embry.

"Ya." Lie. Obviously. My voice broke as I said it. The door knob started to turn and I panicked. I didn't lock it! He couldn't see me like this. The door opened he rushed to me.

"What's wrong?"

I broke into tears again. He sat beside me and picked me up, the set me back down on his lap. he rubbed my back and tried to shush and comfort me, but nothing was working.

"Please, tell me what's wrong, Tay," he pleaded. I could he the desperateness in his voice. It broke me.

"I-I d-d-don't w-want anyone to g-get h-h-hurt," I wailed," I-If something h-h-happens to anyone I-It will b-be my f-fault." I looked down. He turned my head so I was looking him in the eyes.

"Nothing's going to happen, and it will most definitely **not** be your fault if something _does_ happen," he comforted. I nodded.

"Come on, it's already 8:30, you should get some rest, come on," he said as he lead me out and up the stairs.

My eyes widened, _8:30!_ I was in there for and _hour and a half!_ He walked with me to my room. I gave him a quick kiss and laid down. Just as he was about to leave, as a spur of the moment decision, I grabbed his hand. He turned around to look at me.**  
**

"Will you stay?"

"I would love to stay, but Sam would kill me," he said. He was right. I nodded. He lent down an kissed me on the cheek.

"Don't worry, if you need me just call out the window, Sam wants us taking extra patrol to keep you safe and I have it tonight until 6:00," he told me.

" 'Kay."

He left the room and I got under the covers. Sleep over took me immediately, but I didn't like what it brought me...

**There you go, please review! If I get 5 reviews, I'll update!**


	11. I'll Always Protect You

**Hey guys! So obviously the 5 reviews thing didn't work, and I didn't want to keep everyone waiting for _too_ long, so I'll move it down to three reviews. Come on, it's really not that hard to do, I really want to know more on how I'm doing!**

** So, I'll just get on with it. I don't own Twilight. Enjoy and please review! :)**

**Taylor's Pov**

* * *

_I woke up tied to a chair. I was in a dark room, the only light coming from a tiny window that blinds were covering. I tried moving my arm, but the struggling was useless, I couldn't move. Their was chuckling coming from a far corner, but I obviously couldn't see who it was. The person stepped out to a spot where I _**could** _see him. __It was a man. Not just any man... my dad._

_My eyes widened with fear. I tried to scream, but the tape covering my mouth muffled the sound. He walked over to me and tore the tape off. _

_"Where am I?" I gasped out. He just chuckled again and ignored my question._

_"I told you I would find you," he said. "What you did was very bad. Running away from me like that. Now your going to get punished for it."_

_He untied the ropes on my ankles and wrist. As soon as they were off, he threw me to the ground. He kicked me in the stomach and I struggled not to cry out. He took a knife out of his pocket and I immediately started to crawl away. I didn't get very far before he grabbed my leg and pulled me back. He brought the knife to my arm and drug it down from under my shoulder to my elbow. _

_This time a cry did escape my lips. He laughed with glee at my pain. He lifted up my shirt and wrote 'whore' on it. I could feel the warm salty tears sliding down my face as he continued to cut my stomach. I tried to beg him to stop, but nothing would come out of my mouth except cries of pain. He suddenly stopped drawing on me and gave me and evil smile that made my blood freeze over. He lifted up the knife and brought it down deep into my thigh. I screamed out, feeling helpless as he wiggled it around moving it deeper and deeper. _

I gasped and sat up straight, tears running down my face. I looked at the alarm clock on my side table. It was only 4:35 a.m, Embry would still be on patrol. I climbed out of bed and over to my window, opening it up.

"Embry!" I called out, tears still running down my face.

It was silent for a second before I heard shuffling and saw Embry running out of the woods, with no shirt on. He noticed that I was crying and climbed up the tree near my window, and into my room. He pulled me into a hug, holding me tight.

"What's wrong?" He questioned, as he pulled me over to the bed and sat me down.

"Nightmare," I answered, sniffling.

I laid back down under the covers, and he laid over them.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"My dad... he.. he found me. He tortured me for running away," I sobbed. He put his arm around my waist and pulled towards his warm chest.

"He won't get you, I'll always protect you from him," he said.

"You can't be around me 24/7. We both have school, and I don't want to stay locked up in this house forever," I sniffed, my tears slowing. He sighed and wiped away a tear that ran down my cheek.

"I know, but that doesn't mean I'm not going to do whatever I can to protect you. Sam said he might even talk with the Cullen's," he told me.

"We can't do that! I'm sure they're very busy as it is," I exclaimed. He sighed again.

"You should get some more sleep," he said.

"Will you stay, please," I asked softly, as I tried to snuggle my head deeper into his chest.

"If Sam found out..." he started.

"You don't have to stay all night just until I fall asleep. Please," I said.

"Fine, " he gave in.

I smiled. "Thank you."

I closed my eyes and tried to fall back asleep.

"I'll always protect you," Is the last thing I heard before sleep took me in, again.


End file.
